Sivairans
The Sivairans are an ancient warrior race from Universe 17. They were the ancestors of Saiyans, and so possess the ability to transform from their base form into another, like Super Saiyan. Sivairans possess the ability to create weapons from their ki, and do not need any training for it, as it is a genetic trait of all Sivairans. The form they take when they transform is called Omega Sivairan. Since Saiyans only inherited this ability, their transformations are weaker. The average Sivairan's Omega Sivairan is just a little more powerful than Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3. Sivairans also possess other forms, such as Sigma, Omicron, Delta, Zeta, Gamma, Beta, and Alpha. They also possess the ability to go beyond that stage of transformations, entering a stage they call Omega Supreme. Like the first stage, they have Sigma Supreme, Omicron Supreme, Delta Supreme, Zeta Supreme, Gamma Supreme, Beta Supreme, and Alpha Supreme. When in Alpha Supreme, the most powerful Sivairan's power rivals that of the Grand Priest. There are only a handful of Sivairans left. They survived the erasure of Universe 17 by traveling to another Universe and then travelling through time. The group of 12 Sivairans that survived were mercenaries. They were hired by the Supreme Kai of Universe 2 to solve an issue in the future. They traveled with the Supreme Kai to the future with a Time Ring. While they were in the future, Grand Zeno erased Universes 13 to 18. When the Sivairans arrived back, they discovered the erasure of their Universe. They traveled to other Universes and settled on planets that had an ideal atmosphere and environment for them to live on. One of them, named Taanoka, traveled to Universe 7 settled on Earth. the rest of the Sivairans, Daishan, Hanko, Nintai, Ninkai, Bunto, Kandaro, Metoko, Kitan, Kurasame and Ramsas all settled on Planet Sadala in Universe 6. Taanoka trained intensely, and managed to reach and master Alpha Supreme while also raising his power level extremely high, while the rest of the Sivairans managed to reach and master the transformations from Omega Supreme to Gamma Supreme. When they transforms to Omega Sivairan, they gain a silver aura and their hair turns white and stands up. In Sigma Sivairan, they gain a yellow-gold aura with hair of the same colour, but slightly more blue. In Omicron Sivairan, they get a green aura with hair to match. In Delta Sivairan, they get a black aura with the same colour of hair. In Zeta Sivairan, the aura and hair shift to grey while in Gamma Sivairan, the colour of the hair and the aura turns over to pure white. Beta Sivairan gives the user a red-green aura and hair, and Alpha Sivairan gives the aura and hair a yellow-blue hue, the last two colours being the impossible colours. In the "Supreme" stage of the transformations, the colours remain the same, but the auras gain particles and begin to look slightly like a combination of Jiren's limit breaking form and Goku's Ultra Instinct. They also get an unbreakable crystalline coating of armour and a mask of the same crystal-like material if the user's power level is high enough.